fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Sekai no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Sekai no Tomodachi is CureHotaru's first Pretty Cure All Stars movie on this wiki. In it there are all cures from real series and cures from Double Smile Pretty Cure also appear in. Story Faires want to thank Pretty Cure for their hard work and throw a party for them. When they are all having fun, however, they are attacked by main villains from all series and they separate them into groups. If they don't win time will stop... forever. Can they do it? Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Yumeri Kaede/Cure Feeling *Saine Maika/Cure Burning *Kaiko Ririka/Cure Thunder *Kino Akoto/Cure Wind *Mizuno Ruiko/Cure Ice Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Nuts *Syrup *Milk *Tart *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Choco *Neko Villains *Dark King *Akudaikan *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Sad King Songs Opening and ending Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (New Stage 3 version) Pretty Cure song Others *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Version Max Heart) *Makasete★Splash☆Star★ *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! *Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! *Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure! *Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Double Lucky Smile! Groups First group *Cure Black *Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Feeling Second group *Cure White *Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Cure Aqua *Cure Passion *Cure Moonlight *Cure Beat *Cure Beauty *Cure Diamond *Cure Ice Third group *Shiny Luminous *Cure Rouge *Milky Rose *Cure Marine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Sunny *Cure March *Cure Burning *Cure Wind Fourth group *Cure Lemonade *Cure Mint *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Rhythm *Cure Muse *Cure Peace *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Thunder Some scenes Some cures fell from sky. Cure Sunshine: Did they separate us again? Cure Rouge: Looks like it. Cure Marine: Why I am I here? Cure March: What are you talking about? Cure Marine: I was with blue cures last time! ---- Cures are looking where they are when suddenl''y ''three more fell. Cure Peace: Where are we? Before anyone answered her Cure Thunder fell on her. Cure Thunder: Oh, I'm sorry! Cure Peace: No problem.... Wait! I'm not falling on same trick again? Cure Thunder: What are you talking about? Cure Peace: Uh... Sorry, you look like someone else! ---- Cure Black: There's only five more monsters left! Cure Heart: Me and Blossom will take care of this one! Cure Peach: Let's go, Melody! Cure Melody: Ok! Cure Dream: Happy! Cure Happy: Let's do it Dream! Each pair attacked one monster. Cure Black: Looks like we are together. Let's go, Bloom, Feeling! Cure Bright: I'm Cure Bright in this form! Cure Black: Sorry, I forgot. Cure Feeling: Why do you have two names? Cure Bright: That's because... Cure Blossom: Are you three going to join us or not? Cure Black: We'll talk about this later. Let's go Bright, Feeling! Gallery peace and thunder.png|Cure Thunder falls on Cure Peace. Erika, Hibiki, Kanade, Itsuki.jpg|Erika, Hibiki, Kanade and Itsuki Category:Double Smile Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki Pretty Cure related series Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Sekai no Tomodachi Category:User: CureHotaru